A known imaging device simultaneously captures still images while movie images are being captured (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such an imaging device, when the still images are played back, a specific portion of the audio data acquired by the movie image capturing is extracted, whereby the playback is performed together with the audio.
Further, a known playback device outputs audio in a case where a still image captured while movie images were being captured is played back, by using audio data, of the movie image data corresponding to a predetermined range of time including a point, in time where the still image was captured (for example, see Patent Literature 2). In such a playback device, the audio near the point in time where the still image was captured is issued in a manner like BGM.